In order to harvest sugarcane from a field, a sugarcane harvester may cut sugarcane plants into stalks. The stalks may then be moved by various rollers or other mechanisms to chopper drums, which may cut the stalks into billets of relatively uniform size. The operation of such chopper drums may impart significant vibrations and other disturbances to the sugarcane harvester in general, including to an operator cab of the harvester.
In various instances, and for various different reasons, different chopper drums (or chopper drum configurations) may be utilized for the same harvester. For example, one set of chopper drums (or chopper drum configuration) may be utilized when sugarcane is being harvested for processing into sugar or other products, whereas a different set of chopper drums (or chopper drum configuration) may be utilized to cut sugarcane into billets for re-planting. This may require removal of one set of chopper drums so that a different set (or the same set configured differently) may be installed. It may also be necessary to remove or replace various chopper drums (and related mechanisms) at different times for cleaning and maintenance purposes.